


Dr. Fix It

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison thinks she can fix the kitchen sink
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Dr. Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a screen grab on tumblr of Addison trying to fix her sink and this came out of that. Not meant to be taken seriously at all

When Alex and Meredith came home with takeout they were greeted with a rather unexpected sight in the kitchen. Addison was standing there in a pair of ripped jeans and a sweatshirt that was definitely heather gray but looked more charcoal gray in several spots, with a wrench in her hand, bent over the counter watching a video on her laptop. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and several loose strands were sticking to the back of her neck.

“Addison?” She turned at the sound of her name and paused the video. “What on earth are you doing?” 

“Fixing the sink,” she replied simply.

“Fixing the sink,” Alex repeated dumbly.

“And why are you fixing the sink?” Meredith cut in.

“I’m a surgeon, I fix things, I can fix a sink,” Addison responded defensively. Meredith had to bite her lip. A smirk was forming on the blonde’s lips and she couldn’t have her girlfriend see said smirk. Addison turned to Alex, “Do you know anything about fixing sinks?” He shook his head and burst into a fit of laughter. Meredith took advantage of the redhead’s dumbfounded expression and lifted the wrench from her hand, while placing the takeout bag on the counter. 

“All right Dr. Fix It, how about we get you cleaned up,” Meredith said gently as she placed the wrench next to the takeout bag on the counter. Alex stopped laughing as Meredith took Addison’s hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“And I’ll call a plumber,” he shouted after them.

“Do you wanna tell me why you were operating on the kitchen sink?” Meredith asked as she ran a wash cloth over Addison’s forehead. Hair was clinging to Addison’s sweat covered face and the redhead looked utterly distraught. Meredith undid the zipper of Addison’s wet sweatshirt and Addison shrugged it off. She was close to tears and Meredith offered her a weak smile as she placed her hands on her shoulders. “Addie what’s wrong?”

“I lost my ring!” She sobbed. Meredith’s hands slid down Addison’s arms as she tried not to laugh.

“You mean this ring?” Meredith asked as she reached out to grab the chain her girlfriend wore around her neck which held Addison’s engagement ring. It had been tucked carefully beneath the sweatshirt she’d been wearing while playing plumber. Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip in embarrassment. She nodded. Her lips curled into a smile as Meredith leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Let’s go back downstairs and eat,” Meredith said softly as she held out her hand. Addison took it and the pair stepped out of the bathroom.

“I wonder what fell down the drain then,” Addison mumbled to herself as Meredith led her back towards the kitchen.


End file.
